La misma historia de siempre
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Las circunstancias han convertido a Draco en un doble espía. Una persecución desafortunada, sin embargo, lo obliga a verse recluido en un refugio de la Orden. Cuatro paredes son pocas cuando hay que compartirlas con Hermione Granger, y bajo un mismo techo lo único que puede tener lugar es, cómo no, la misma historia de siempre. / Regalo para LadyChocolateLover
1. Estar en el mismo barco

**N/A.** Este fic es un regalo para mi otra chica del **Marauders4Life**. Un poco más tarde de lo debido pero antes de lo esperado, aquí tienes tu regalo de Navidad, **LadyChocolateLover**. No sé si os he hablado ya de ella. Es una chiquilla obsesiva, perfeccionista, insistente, servicial, responsable, extremadamente quisquillosa, una fangirl de cuidado y la mejor comentarista del mundo. La quiero con locura por ser cómo es, por no dejarme descuidar mis fics ni un solo segundo y por tener ideas increíbles. Aunque le cueste admitirlo.

Feliz Navidad.

 **Aviso**. Esto, damas y caballeros, es un **Dramione** -sí, otro. Sí, lo siento-. Tendrá siete capítulos (ni uno más, ni uno menos) y en él ignoraré deliberada y categóricamente muchos de los acontecimientos canon del séptimo libro (por no decir todos). A grandes rasgos, diré que podéis considerar esta historia una continuación del sexto libro, fingiendo que el séptimo nunca fue escrito. Y aunque aún no lo tengo claro, es posible que me cargue también sin anestesia ni previa notificación hechos de los libros anteriores. Puede ser también que encontréis pequeños guiños a Dramiones famosos, como es el caso de este capítulo, donde habrá una escena o dos con un ligerísimo aire a cierto fic de la señorita **Dryadeh**. Así, porque sí, porque me gusta rendir homenaje a los fic que de alguna forma me han dejado mella.

Dicho queda. Y ahora, a disfrutar. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Estar en el mismo barco**

* * *

Sucedió en algún momento a principios de verano, poco después de que acabara el curso. Una noche, en mitad de una tormenta, Narcissa Malfoy apareció en la puerta de la verja que rodeaba el jardín de La Madriguera, con su precioso pelo enredado y empapado y los bajos de su vestido azul llenos de barro.

Varios miembros de la Orden la escoltaron hasta la casa tras abrir brevemente las protecciones y permitirle pasar. Ella entregó su varita sin ninguna resistencia y respondió con absoluta sinceridad a todas las preguntas que Kingsley y Lupin le hicieron, accediendo incluso a beber un pequeño vial con Veritaserum y tolerando que todo el mundo la apuntara con la varita.

Cuando fue evidente que Narcissa no representaba ningún peligro y que aquello no era en absoluto una trampa, la hermosa mujer procedió a contar el motivo de su arriesgada incursión en territorio enemigo.

Quería a su hijo en el bando adecuado.

* * *

Draco era un espía brillante, tanto como el propio Snape. Eficiente y discreto. Muy inteligente. Y también igual de antipático.

La situación no le complacía lo más mínimo, lo cual no era de extrañar: los miembros de la Orden se encargaban de recordarle a diario lo poco que les gustaba tenerlo entre ellos. Los adultos lo trataban como a un mocoso molesto, y los jóvenes aprovechaban cada oportunidad que se les presentaba para despreciarlo y burlarse de él. Los gemelos Weasley eran, quizás, los que más se ensañaban con Malfoy, utilizándolo de conejillo de indias para todos sus experimentos.

Draco aguantaba estoicamente. Por su madre. Había sido ella quien le había ordenado, con el azul de sus ojos trémulo y casi líquido, que se alejara todo lo posible del Señor Tenebroso. Que se pusiera a salvo. Que se olvidara de todas esas tonterías de la limpieza de sangre que solo lo conducirían a una muerte segura.

Al principio, Draco se había negado en redondo. ¿Abandonar a sus padres? ¿Correr a refugiarse bajo las faldas de San Potter y sus guardaespaldas? ¿Convertirse en un traidor, en un proscrito, en un renegado? Eso jamás.

Pero Narcissa había sido implacable y no había admitido un no por respuesta. Le había ayudado a escapar en mitad de la noche, segura de que mandaba a su hijo al lugar adecuado para asegurar su supervivencia durante la guerra y su inmunidad cuando llegara el fin del Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos fueran perseguidos y encarcelados.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido perfecto. Draco no podía simplemente desaparecer de Malfoy Manor y no volver a presentarse ante la llamada de la Marca Tenebrosa. Además, y pese a lo mucho que Harry había insistido en que Draco había bajado la varita aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía frente a Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix no estaba dispuesta a acoger así como así a un joven mortífago. Por mucho que su madre tuviera que decir al respecto.

No estaba claro de quién había sido la idea, pero la solución estuvo clara: Draco debía convertirse en un espía. Seguir asistiendo a todas las reuniones de los mortífagos, llevar a cabo las misiones del Lord y proteger así a sus padres, quienes no serían castigados por la deserción de su hijo. Y a cambio de que Draco acudiera periódicamente a Grimmauld Place para informar de los movimientos del Señor Tenebroso al igual que lo hacía Severus y se las arreglara para frustrar algunos de los planes de Lord Voldemort, la Orden del Fénix le proporcionaría un refugio siempre que lo necesitara, jurando protegerlo y defenderlo en caso de que su situación saliera a la luz y los mortífagos lo descubrieran. Le prometieron también acoger a sus padres si dicha circunstancia se producía, algo en lo que Draco insistió vehementemente. Y por último, se comprometieron también a reconocer su inestimable ayuda en caso de que se produjera una caza de mortífagos tras la posible caída del Lord.

Narcissa, claro, protestó. Ella quería que su hijo estuviera a salvo, no que se convirtiera en un doble espía y se jugara el cuello día sí y día también. Pero nadie la escuchó. La Orden encontraba demasiadas ventajas en ese plan como para aceptar otra cosa, y Draco se negaba a marcharse sin más y dejar desprotegida a su familia.

Además, esa era la única forma de sentir que estaba haciendo algo de utilidad.

La única forma de pensar que todavía era alguien.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron retumbar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Hermione y Tonks estaban despiertas, hablando en la cocina, así que fueron las primeras en llegar al recibidor. Cuando abrieron, contra el marco de la puerta se desplomó una figura oscura y empapada que se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo derecho.

—Malfoy —susurró Hermione, abriendo los ojos. Tonks y ella se movieron rápido. Cogieron al chico y lo metieron en la casa, cerrando la puerta. En ese momento, Harry y Remus aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera. A la luz de la vieja lámpara que pendía del techo se podía apreciar un líquido oscuro, casi negro, que resbalaba desde la muñeca de Malfoy y goteaba sobre el suelo.

—Iré a buscar a Molly —anunció Harry, dando media vuelta y echando a correr por donde había llegado. Remus bajó los escalones a toda prisa y se pasó por los hombros un brazo de Draco, quien tenía la cabeza echada hacia delante y los ojos casi cerrados, sumido en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Tonks sujetaba al chico por la cadera, mientras que Hermione los seguía con el corazón en un puño. _Herido de nuevo._

No era la primera vez que Malfoy aparecía en Grimmauld Place a altas horas de la noche manchando la antigua alfombra del recibidor con su sangre.

Lo llevaron a una habitación libre del segundo piso, donde Molly y Ron les estaban esperando. Harry llegó poco después con un montón de vendas que entregó a la mujer en silencio. Remus y Tonks tumbaron a Malfoy en la cama de sábanas bordadas, y Molly procedió a la curación con expresión seria.

—Fuera de aquí, vamos —ordenó de pronto sin levantar la vista del brazo de Draco, el cual, tras haberle retirado la túnica, mostraba profundos desgarros sanguinolentos—. Todos a la cama. Yo me encargo de esto.

Los cinco obedecieron sin rechistar, conscientes de que poco podían hacer contra Molly. Salieron de la habitación y se quedaron en el pasillo, frente a la puerta. Ron resopló.

—Esto va a salir terriblemente mal, y lo sabéis. El muy gilipollas no hace más que ponerse en evidencia. El día menos pensando lo atraparán y torturarán hasta sacarle toda la información que quieran sobre nosotros.

—Ron —dijo Hermione con tono de advertencia. Vestía solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, y aunque antes le había parecido que los ahogaba el calor veraniego, ahora no podía evitar frotarse los brazos al sentir un frío repentino—. No es culpa suya.

—Hermione tiene razón —asintió Harry, recolocándose las gafas con un toque de dedo ensayado—. Ya bastantes riesgos está corriendo por ayudarnos.

—Por ayudarse a él, querrás decir —masculló Ron por lo bajo. Estaba despeinado y todavía tenía marcas de la almohada en la mejilla—. Como si no supiéramos que todo esto es para comprarse un pase de supervivencia cuando la guerra acabe.

—Por el motivo que sea —intervino Remus. Sabio, lógico, sereno Remus—. Pero el caso es que está asumiendo muchos riesgos por ayudar.

—Que sí, que vale —bufó Ron, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Tonks sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Hora de irse a la cama. Mañana sabremos qué ha ocurrido esta noche exactamente. Y ahora, ¡todos a dormir!

Remus y ella se fueron a la primera planta, donde estaban sus habitaciones. Harry, Ron y Hermione aguardaron unos segundos más, mirando la puerta tras la que Molly hacía lo que podía por curar a Malfoy, hasta que de uno en uno ellos también se fueron yendo.

Hermione, como siempre que alguien llegaba herido, fue la última en marcharse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione bajó a prepararse un café a la cocina. Draco apareció entonces en la puerta, y ella le echó una mirada crítica. El joven Malfoy estaba delgado y despeinado, con un color de piel casi grisáceo y el brazo en cabestrillo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, arrastraban la misma arrogancia mercúrica de siempre.

Tras verificar que Draco estaba lo suficientemente bien como para seguir vivo un tiempo más al menos, Hermione se giró de nuevo hacia su café, ignorándolo. Su relación no había mejorado ni un ápice en esas semanas, por mucho que él estuviera ahora en su mismo bando. La situación era, en opinión de Malfoy, lo más humillante que había vivido nunca, y eso no hacía más que oscurecer su carácter.

—Hazme uno a mí también —gruñó, señalando la cafetera con el mentón y sentándose después sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad sin volverse a mirarlo.

—Por supuesto, su real alteza. No deseará también unos pastelillos, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez prefiere que le prepare tortitas?

—Ya que insistes… —respondió él, fingiendo ser inmune a su sarcasmo. Hermione resopló, pero sacó otra taza del armario. En primer lugar, sabía que Malfoy no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía hacer funcionar la cafetera. Y en segundo lugar, una parte de ella se resistía a ignorar vilmente a un chico con el brazo en cabestrillo.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —preguntó Hermione, concentrada en echar la cantidad justa de leche a ambas tazas. No había ni rastro de preocupación en su voz, pero Malfoy tampoco esperaba otra cosa.

—Plymont —respondió, mirándose el brazo vendado con la nariz arrugada—. Me descubrió cuando regresaba de avisar a los Gason de que su casa iba a ser atacada esta noche.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe, alzando la mirada y clavándola en los azulejos de tonos sobrios y desvaídos. Tras ella, Malfoy la observaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta y las piernas colgando por el borde de la mesa.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó ella, intentando que su voz no reflejara ninguna emoción. Malfoy sonrió burlonamente sin humor.

—No será necesario. Me encargué de él.

Hermione se estremeció y se centró de nuevo en el café, decidida a no indagar ni un poco en qué entendía Draco Malfoy por "encargarse de alguien".

—Date prisa con ese café, ¿quieres, sabelotodo?

Ella resopló otra vez y se giró hacia él con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y tú quieres ser menos desagradable?

—¿Es una pregunta seria?

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza. Siempre que la seguridad de alguien se veía comprometida se sentía en tensión constante, y pasar por esa intranquilidad incluso con el imbécil de Malfoy era algo que odiaba profundamente. Porque él no hacía más que comportarse como un grandísimo imbécil. Así que Hermione se giró de nuevo hacia el café, le echó el azúcar sin ningún cuidado derramando una buena parte sobre la encimera y se volvió otra vez, estampando la taza contra el pecho de Malfoy sin ninguna delicadeza. Algunas gotas se escaparon, manchando la camisa del chico. Él alzó los ojos y fulminó a Granger con ellos, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

Hermione fue más rápida.

—Deberías hacer un esfuerzo y ser menos idiota. Soy consciente de los riesgos que estás corriendo, pero no eres el único —siseó entre dientes. Él alzó las cejas, mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado—. Deja de portarte como un crío y madura, Malfoy. Te guste o no, ahora estamos en el mismo barco.

Dicho esto, Hermione dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando en la cocina una taza de café que nunca llegó a beber y a un Malfoy que la vio irse con la mirada oscurecida.

Porque le gustara o no, ella tenía razón.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿" _Deja de hacer el tonto y actualiza YCTC_ "? La caja de reviews es vuestra.


	2. Vivir en la misma casa

**N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Segundo capítulo. He sido rápida porque, wow, ¿DE DÓNDE HAN SALIDO TANTÍSIMOS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS? Aunque la proporción reviews/follows ha sido un poco triste, lo cierto es que la aceptación que ha recibido este fic me ha sorprendido MUCHÍSIMO. Gracias especialmente a los que venís de " _Y consumir tu cordura_ ". Sois amor.

Pero he visto también muchas caras nuevas. Gentecilla a la que no conozco, ¡bienvenidos! Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. ¡Espero que os guste!

 **Dato que no di en el primer capítulo:** la idea de esta historia está basada en la petición "Difícil" que solicitó **LadyChocolateLover** en el Amigo Invisible veraniego 2016 del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Quería un fic donde Draco fuera un espía para la Orden y, tras una persecución de los carroñeros, acabara conviviendo en un refugio con Hermione. Esto es lo que ha salido.

La historia sigue siendo para ti, Lady. Y espero que la disfrutes.

Os quiero. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Vivir en la misma casa**

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido esa mañana sin decir una sola palabra a nadie sobre el objetivo de su búsqueda. Todo lo relacionado con los Horrocruxes seguía siendo un secreto que únicamente ellos conocían.

Tenían una hipótesis sobre el posible paradero de uno de dichos objetos, y querían comprobarlo. Se dirigieron a Pequeño Hangleton, donde llevaron a cabo una investigación exhaustiva que terminaron bien entrada la tarde con una única conclusión: allí no había ningún Horrocrux.

—Bien pensado, era obvio —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia un bosque apartado con la intención de desaparecerse—. Él odiaba este lugar. Parecía poco probable que hubiera dejado aquí un pedazo de su alma para siempre.

—¿Y no podías haber llegado antes a esa conclusión? —gruñó Ron, que se había aburrido terriblemente ese día. Hermione sonrió con disculpa y Harry suspiró.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos, Ron.

Llegaron al bosque, eligieron un lugar apartado y se agarraron a Hermione, quien iba a efectuar la desaparición. En el último segundo, sin embargo, Harry la detuvo.

—Espera. Creo recordar… —Miró en torno a sí y frunció el ceño. El bosque a su alrededor se vestía de tonos brillantes, pero había algo oscuro que lo hacía distinto a cualquier otro—. Sí, estoy seguro. Los Gaunt vivían aquí, en algún lugar. En una casita ruinosa. Lo vi en el pensadero con Dumbledore.

—¿Crees que Quien-tú-ya-sabes podría haber dejado un Horrocrux en la casa de su madre? —preguntó Ron, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y mirando en torno a sí con renovado respeto.

—Tal vez no por el hecho de que fuera la casa de su madre sino la de su abuelo. Quiero decir, esa casa podría simbolizar su vinculación con Salazar Slytherin, ¿no? —siguió Harry, buscando a Hermione con la mirada para ver qué opinaba ella. La bruja se mordisqueó el labio inferior inconscientemente.

—Podría ser —dijo despacio—. Pero tenemos que regresar, Harry. Se nos ha hecho tarde y prometí que ayudaría a elaborar más pociones curativas.

—Pero ahora que ya estamos aquí sería una pena marcharnos sin comprobarlo —murmuró Ron—. No tardaríamos demasiado, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y alzó la vista hacia el cielo, vagamente visible entre el follaje de los árboles.

—Es que…

—Vuelve a casa —decidió Harry—. Ron y yo buscaremos la cabaña, echaremos un vistazo rápido y nos iremos también.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Podría ser peligroso.

—Solo es una casita abandonada y ruinosa, Hermione —sonrió Harry, y Ron asintió guiñándole un ojo con diversión.

—Sí. Déjanos a nosotros. Para una cosa que seremos capaces de hacer solos sin tu ayuda, tenemos que aprovechar.

El comentario hizo reír a Hermione, que asintió.

—Muy bien. Pero daos prisa. Y mandad un Patronus si tenéis problemas. Oh, ¡y tened mucho cuidado! Por favor os lo pido, no hagáis tonterías.

Solo después de que los chicos hubieran prometido ser cautelosos unas cien veces, Hermione se enderezó, cogió aire y se desapareció, dejando tras de sí a sus dos mejores amigos solos en mitad del bosquecillo.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place, pero apenas había ascendido los primeros escalones hacia la segunda planta cuando la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse a sus espaldas, dando paso a un Severus Snape nervioso y más pálido incluso de lo habitual.

—Señorita Granger —dijo atropelladamente. Tenía la varita en la mano y el pelo por la cara—. Malfoy. ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Está aquí?

Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Yo… No lo sé, acabo de llegar y…

—¿Qué ocurre con Malfoy? —preguntó Tonks, que asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina en ese momento.

—¿Está aquí? —insistió Snape, cada vez más alterado. Cuando Tonks negó con la cabeza, el pocionista se llevó las manos al pelo—. Está en peligro.

Tonks y Hermione se miraron un segundo para después volverse hacia el antiguo profesor, que bufó de impaciencia antes de explicarse.

—Lo han descubierto.

* * *

La Orden al completo, exceptuando a Harry y Ron —que aún no habían llegado—, se movilizó en pocos segundos. Snape, Arthur y Tonks fueron a Malfoy Manor tras enviar un Patronus a Narcissa con la intención de ayudarla a escapar junto a su marido, el cual no sabía nada de la cooperación de su mujer y su hijo con la Orden.

Los demás se dividieron, dirigiéndose a los posibles lugares donde Draco podría haber escapado según Snape.

Remus y Hermione se aparecieron en un bosque cerca de Wiltshire, a apenas unos kilómetros de Malfoy Manor. Lo recorrieron de un extremo a otro lanzando distintos hechizos localizadores, pero fue Remus con su agudo oído quien escuchó el ruido de la batalla.

Después, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

* * *

—¡Granger! ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Hermione y Malfoy corrían apresuradamente entre las raíces de los gruesos árboles, esquivando hechizos y lanzando contraataques a sus espaldas siempre que podían. Afortunadamente había sido un grupo de carroñeros quienes habían encontrado a Draco en lugar de los muchos mortífagos que lo buscaban desde hacía dos horas por toda Inglaterra. Eran más lentos y torpes y no estaban entrenados, así que tenían posibilidades de escapar.

No muchas, pero sí algunas.

Hacía rato que habían perdido a Remus, quien se había quedado atrás para cubrirles la huida. Llevaban corriendo tanto tiempo que Hermione ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para dejarse arrastrar por el miedo.

Y fue entonces cuando su pie quedó enganchado en una de las raíces, haciéndola caer contra el mullido suelo musgoso del bosque.

Primero fue el sonido. Un chasquido, como una ramita partiéndose, y luego otro distinto, blando, caliente. Y después, llegó el dolor. Terrible, directo y lacerante, subiendo sin pausa desde la pierna.

Hermione gritó.

Malfoy se detuvo, dio media vuelta y lanzó un hechizo expansivo contra los tres carroñeros más adelantados que ya casi los habían alcanzado. Después saltó junto a Hermione y la agarró de la camiseta.

—¡Levántate, joder! ¡Hay que largarse!

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, con las lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla. Apenas podía moverse, y la repentina visión de sangre hizo que se mareara. Solo entonces Draco bajó la vista y vio el desastre. Tragó saliva con fuerza y escupió una maldición. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver que uno de los carroñeros ya se había puesto en pie y corría hacia ellos varita en mano. Draco no lo dudó. Levantó su propia varita y se preparó para lanzar el primer hechizo que se le pasara por la cabeza, _fuera cual fuera_.

En ese momento, sin embargo, alguien se apareció a su derecha.

—¡ _Petrificus totalus!_ —tronó la grave voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt. El carroñero se detuvo de golpe, congelado en mitad de una zancada, y se desplomó sobre el colchón de hojas del suelo. Inmediatamente después, el auror se volvió hacia Hermione, que todavía gritaba de dolor con el tobillo torcido entre las raíces y una gruesa rama hundida en la carne de la pantorrilla. De la varita de Kinsgley surgió una luz azulada que envolvió a la bruja. Un segundo después, Hermione había perdido la consciencia.

Malfoy jadeó y se puso en pie.

—Llegan más —dijo sin aliento, escuchando los pasos acelerados de al menos cuatro carroñeros más que se aproximaban entre los árboles a toda velocidad. No quería bajar la vista y ver de nuevo la terrible herida de Granger.

Kingsley asintió.

—No hay tiempo, chico. Tenéis que venir conmigo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

—A un refugio de la Orden. Vamos. Hay que esconderte y curar a Hermione.

Kingsley se inclinó y tomó en brazos a la chica tras romper la rama que tenía clavada con un toque de varita. Malfoy dio un paso atrás.

—¿Y mis padres? —siseó. Kingsley sacudió la cabeza.

—A salvo. Date prisa. No hay tiempo que perder.

Malfoy receló un segundo más. Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, otro de los carroñeros a los que él había derribado empezó a levantarse. Y sin dudar, Draco avanzó y se sujetó a la túnica de Kingsley solo un instante antes de que este se desapareciera, llevándose consigo a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

La consciencia de Hermione iba y venía. A su alrededor solo había brumas espesas, voces deformadas y siluetas oscuras. Sentía que flotaba, que se alejaba y se acercaba, que caía y caía para después salir a la superficie de un lago denso. Percibía también un dolor sordo y sin nombre en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero no lograba identificarlo.

La primera vez que emergió ligeramente del profundo sueño en el que la habían sumido le pareció distinguir la figura de Malfoy. Hablaba con alguien, pero la segunda voz sonaba distorsionada y retumbaba con eco desde dentro de una chimenea.

—… agua y comida. También pociones curativas para Hermione.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer si se acaban? —preguntó Malfoy en ese momento. Daba vueltas por la habitación en la que se encontraban y parecía terriblemente enfadado, aunque su perfil se desdibujaba demasiado con el movimiento como para que Hermione pudiera afirmarlo. La voz de la chimenea respondió:

—Pase lo que pase, no podéis salir de allí. Encontraremos la forma de ayudaros, no debes preocuparte…

Los gritos de ira de Draco acompañaron a Hermione de nuevo al mar de niebla de su cabeza, donde se hundió plácida y suavemente como en un sueño.

Volvió a despertar tiempo después, aunque para ella era imposible saber cuánto.

El escenario era entonces distinto. Las paredes de la habitación estaban más cerca, no había chimenea y la superficie sobre la que se encontraba era más mullida.

¿Una cama?

Algo se movió a su derecha, y Hermione trató de mirar. Sin embargo, un peso terrible le impedía girar la cabeza, la cual sentía llena de agua.

Por fin, una mata de pelo rubio y desordenado apareció en su campo de visión, coronando unos profundos ojos grises y una sonrisa sarcástica y desdibujada.

—Empezaba a pensar que estabas muerta —comentó Malfoy con humor sombrío. Su voz sonaba infinita y lejana, como una canción en el fondo del océano. Demasiado inalcanzable para Hermione, que todavía tenía arrugados los bordes de su visión—. Cuando despiertes del todo te vas a llevar muchas sorpresas. Voy a tener que ponerte al día de un montón de cosas… —Malfoy rio por lo bajo. Hermione quiso hablar, pero no fue capaz de encontrar su voz. Se limitó, por tanto, a tratar de escuchar y rescatar las palabras del chico entre la bruma que lo llenaba todo. Draco sonaba divertido, pero no de una forma sincera. Era más bien un tono burlón, irónico, punzante—. Entre otras, me alegra poder decir que estamos vivos y enteros. Al menos yo, claro. Decir que tú estás entera igual es decir mucho. —¿Habían sido siempre los ojos de Malfoy tan grandes y brillantes? Hermione no lo sabía. Esos ojos eran todo cuanto era capaz de ver nítidamente. Grises, gris miedo, gris humo. Relucientes como medallones de plata. ¿Eran sus ojos los que estaban hablándole?—. Además, estamos atrapados sin escapatoria. No podemos salir de aquí, ni hablar con nadie, ni comunicarnos con el mundo exterior de ninguna forma, y… Oh, Granger, ¿te he dicho ya que vivimos en la misma casa?

En ese preciso instante, Hermione volvió a enterrarse en la más oscura inconsciencia.

* * *

 **N/A.** Hola hola. ¿Qué tal, cómo lo veis? Como habréis apreciado, este fic se compone de escenas separadas. Es una historia larga para condensarla en siete capítulos, así que me desharé de las transiciones lentas de los long-shots y dejaré que seáis vosotros los que rellenéis los huecos existentes entre los distintos sucesos. No os preocupéis, que todo lo importante y lo interesante estará ;)

Debéis saber que mi prioridad absoluta la tiene ahora mi otro Dramione, " _Y consumir tu cordura_ ", así que no puedo deciros cuándo volveré a actualizar este fic. Trataré de que sea pronto, pero ni siquiera me arriesgaré a decir fecha aproximada por si lo incumplo. No os dejaré sin historia, eso sí. Que no cunda el pánico (los que seguís YCTC sabéis que desde hace un tiempo me he propuesto no abandonar fics ni retrasarme demasiado y lo estoy cumpliendo).

Bueno, ¡¿y qué os ha parecido?! Por Merlín bendito, ¡contádmelo en los comentarios! Un par de líneas, solo pido eso. ¿Qué te ha gustado más y por qué? ¿Algo que te haya parecido mal? ¿Cualquier detalle que no te haya encajado? ¿Alguna cosa que cambiarías? ¿Tu parte preferida? ¿Tu escena favorita? ¿Tus teorías sobre qué va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos? ¿Alguna frase que te haya encantado? ¿Un dedazo que se me haya escapado? ¡Lo que sea! Absolutamente todos los reviews son muy bien recibidos.

Por lo pronto, mando un abrazo gigantesco a las **21** personas que pusieron este fic en **Favs** , a las **28** que lo añadieron a sus **Follows** y, en especial, a los **siete** que me hicieron saber su opinión:

 **rosedrama, geocoondatoalaa, Annykzhenn, LadyChocolateLover, Parejachyca, Lectora en las Sombras** (¡hola de nuevo, preciosísima! Se te echaba de menos :3 ¡No te preocupes! Seguro que te reenganchas sin problemas. ¡Espero que mis historias sigan gustándote! Ánimo con todos esos exámenes y trabajos, cielo ;) ¡Un besazo!) y **Tayler-FZ.** ¡Gracias!

Y nada más por hoy. Nos vemos pronto, amores.

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Sufrir la misma agonía

**N/A.** Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? Han pasado meses porque no tengo perdón de Merlín, lo sé. Segundo de Bachillerato es como un dementor: no hace más que absorber mis sueños e ilusiones junto a mis ganas de vivir xD ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Ya sabéis que no voy a dejar tirada esta historia, y menos después del tremendo apoyo que le habéis dado. Así que os dejo con otro pequeño capítulo de "La misma historia que siempre".

Os recuerdo por dónde íbamos: Draco trabaja como espía para la Orden por petición expresa de Narcissa. Lamentablemente acaba siendo descubierto, y la Orden al completo se lanza a ayudarlo cuando los mortífagos inician una persecución que acaba casi en batalla. Hermione es herida, pero para su suerte y para la de Draco, Kingsley llega en el último momento para ayudar; así, ambos terminan viviendo en una pequeña casa de la que aún no sabemos nada mientras Hermione se recupera, sin posibilidad de salir ni de comunicarse con el exterior según Draco. Ahí nos quedamos. ¡Continúa la historia! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Sufrir la misma agonía**

* * *

Dos días después, Hermione recuperó del todo la consciencia. Y entonces, descubrió lo que había sucedido.

Tras la persecución de los mortífagos, Kingsley se había aparecido con Draco y con ella en una pequeña casa oculta en un bosque, uno de los muchos escondrijos secretos de la Orden del Fénix. Nadie que no hubiera sido llevado allí por un miembro de la misma podría ver el refugio, y tampoco a las personas que se encontrasen en su interior.

Kingsley había dejado allí a Draco y también a Hermione, quien estaba demasiado débil como para sobrevivir a otra aparición. Además, no había nadie en Grimmauld Place que pudiera ocuparse de ella: todos estaban en la batalla.

—Pero ahora ya estoy bien. ¿Por qué no puedo irme sin más?

Malfoy resopló, cerrando por tercera vez el libro que intentaba leer y mirando a Hermione con fastidio. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con la pierna herida en alto. Draco había probado un par de encantamientos sanadores en ella, pero no podía usar nada demasiado potente si no quería delatar la posición de la casa. Así que, aunque Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor, aún no podía caminar en condiciones.

—Creía que eras la lista, Granger. Una vez que salgas, el hechizo de ocultación dejará de actuar sobre ti. Serás detectable. ¿Y qué te parece que van a pensar los mortífagos si te descubren sola en un bosque en el que se supone que no hay nada?

—Es imposible que puedan saber en todo momento dónde estoy —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no podemos asegurarlo. Igual a ti no te importa jugarte el culo, pero a mí sí. Además, Shacklebot ordenó específicamente que no te movieras de aquí hasta que encontrásemos otra solución.

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose ligeramente en el sofá.

—¿Puedes darme al menos algo que hacer? Me siento inútil.

—Porque lo eres. Ahora mismo no nos sirves de nada. Así que ocúpate de recuperarte lo antes posible y punto. No voy a seguir ayudándote para siempre, no soy tu jodido elfo doméstico.

Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado de indignación, incorporándose de golpe y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan cruel. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que habías tocado fondo, me sorprendes y sigues bajando en la escala de la mezquindad.

—Bajar en la escala de la mezquindad es hacerse menos mezquino, Granger. En todo caso, bajo en la del altruismo. Si vas a soltarme un discurso moralista, al menos hazlo bien.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con odio. Después bufó, cogió las muletas improvisadas que se había hecho y se levantó, alejándose entre balanceos torpes a la cocina.

—¿Y ahora dónde cojones vas?

—Lejos de ti.

Draco resopló y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Deberías dejar de comportarte como una cría.

—Y tú deberías ser más amable —replicó ella, girándose al llegar al hueco en la pared que separaba la cocina y el salón. En aquella pequeña casa, solo sus dos habitaciones y el baño tenían puerta—. Esto no es mi culpa, Malfoy. No fui yo la que se dejó descubrir.

Draco se levantó de golpe como accionado por un resorte, dejando caer el libro al suelo y clavando en ella una mirada incendiaria.

—¡Que te jodan! —gritó—. ¡Estoy harto de ti y de todos vosotros, incapaces de ver más allá de vuestras propias narices! ¡Creéis que para mí todo esto es un maldito juego como si no llevara semanas arriesgando mi cuello y el de mis padres para vuestra inútil causa!

Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica sin humor.

—Nadie pone en duda el peligro al que te expones, Malfoy, pero no finjas que todo esto es por ninguna causa. Todo lo que quieres es asegurar tu supervivencia y la de tu familia tras la guerra.

—Que es, a fin de cuentas, lo que queremos todos —siseó él. Había fuego en el hielo de sus ojos—. Y no es cierto que no pongáis en duda lo mucho que me la juego. Pregunta a la Comadreja.

—Ron siempre ha sido un crío. ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que él diga?

—Desde nunca. Pero no te haces una idea de lo _reconfortante_ que es saber que trabajas rodeado de gente que _aprecia_ lo que haces —ironizó. Hermione se encogió de hombros como pudo sin soltar las muletas.

—Solo estás recogiendo el odio que tú mismo sembraste, Malfoy. No te creas que me das ninguna pena.

Algo se partió dentro de Draco, y la rabia habló por él.

—No quiero ni necesito tu pena, maldita sang… —se detuvo de golpe, viendo cómo los ojos de Hermione se agradaban ante el insulto que no llegó a formularse pero que atravesó el aire entre ellos y la golpeó con tanta fuerza como si Malfoy hubiera convertido ese pensamiento en palabras reales.

Hacía más de un mes que él no la llamaba así.

Se hizo el silencio. Algo parecido a la culpa mordisqueó los límites de la conciencia de Draco, que ignoró deliberadamente el impulso que latía en la base de su estómago instándolo a pedir perdón.

Él no se disculpaba jamás por nada, y menos con ella.

No iba a estrenarse ese día.

Y en ese momento, todo lo que ambos habían avanzado en dirección a una relación respetuosa y casi agradable se esfumó como si jamás hubiera existido, y volvieron a ser dos enemigos separados por años de insultos y prejuicios.

Draco creyó ver el brillo salado de la tristeza en los ojos marrones de Hermione antes de que ella alzara la barbilla con un orgullo que solo buscaba disimular la decepción.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No quiero tu ayuda. Ni ahora ni nunca —dijo ella con la voz más firme que pudo sacar de su garganta. Después, dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió él con la voz estrangulada.

—¡No te importa!

Draco bufó otra vez y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sillón en el que había estado sentado, recuperando su libro. Intentó regresar a la lectura, pero no pudo: esa estúpida culpabilidad no abandonaba su pecho, incluso cuando él mismo creía firmemente que no había motivo para sentirse así. Merlín bendito, ¡si ni siquiera había llegado a decir el dichoso insulto!

Podía escuchar los ruidos que salían de la cocina; si no se equivocaba, Granger estaba tratando de prepararse la cena, tarea de la que él mismo se había encargado hasta el momento.

 _Como si fuera su puto elfo doméstico, sí señor. Hay que joderse_.

Y ella ni siquiera sabía agradecérselo. No, tenía que ser la orgullosa y altiva Hermione Granger, incapaz de bajar de su pedestal para nada que no fuera una bonita obra de caridad.

 _Así se caiga y se rompa la otra pierna._

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, acercándose aún más el libro a la cara y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar a la chica. Sin embargo, no podía: era perfectamente consciente de todos sus movimientos, los cuales seguía a través de los sonidos con cierta preocupación ansiosa por si realmente se caía o se hacía daño. Si algo había podido comprobar en los últimos dos días, era que Granger se desenvolvía de pena con las muletas. Ya se había ido directa al suelo en tres ocasiones, y saber que andaba trasteando con cuchillos y otros artilugios punzantes mientras iba de un lado para otro con solo un pie en el que apoyarse no ayudaba ni un poco a tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente, y como él había predicho, se escuchó un fuerte golpe sordo seguido de un estruendo con matices metálicos y un agudo quejido. Los dedos de Draco se cerraron con mucha fuerza sobre el libro, y su ceño se frunció hasta que sus cejas formaron una línea que casi cubrió sus ojos. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en una palabra de la que llevaba minutos sin avanzar. Toda su atención, en realidad, estaba en la cocina.

Permaneció unos instantes más así y oyó cómo Hermione gemía por lo bajo, maldiciendo con tono lastimero.

¿Se habría hecho daño de verdad?

 _Y a mí qué me importa._

Él no estaba obligado ni mucho menos a cuidar de ella como si fuera una niña, o peor, como si fueran amigos. La única razón por la que había estado curándola y vigilándola los últimos días era porque se encontraban solos en una vivienda diminuta con un salón, una minúscula cocina, un baño enano y dos habitaciones, así que ignorar que allí había una persona gravemente herida se le había hecho demasiado complicado incluso a él. Estaban solos y juntos, daba igual cuánto le pesase, y maldita sea, tampoco era como si hubiera tenido muchas más cosas que hacer. Además, Granger siempre había estado pendiente de él cuando había llegado herido de las misiones, y eso había establecido cierta rutina de protección entre ellos, aunque nunca durase más de un par de días.

Pero ella había sido la que había dicho que la dejara en paz. Que no necesitaba su ayuda. Así que Draco no pensaba ayudar.

Que se jodiera. Ella solita se lo había buscado por culpa de su orgullo.

Le pareció escuchar un sollozo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Finge que no existe._ Otro sollozo. _Ignórala, joder. Es lo que ella quiere. No tienes la culpa._

Se escuchó el sonido de algo arrastrándose, como si Granger estuviera intentando levantarse. Y después, otro golpe sordo seguido de un nuevo gemido.

 _Joder_.

Malfoy resopló, frotándose los ojos y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Después se puso en pie dejando el libro en el sillón y entró en la cocina.

Granger estaba en el suelo, con las muletas caídas lejos de su alcance y una gran olla volcada a su lado. Había agua por todas partes, y Draco adivinó que ella se había caído al intentar trasportar la olla llena.

Cuando notó su presencia, Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y Draco no supo si era por la caída o por su discusión de antes.

—Me duele —murmuró ella, protegiéndose la pantorrilla con ambas manos sin llegar a tocarla del todo. Draco resopló.

—Torpe… —masculló por lo bajo. Se acercó a ella, se inclinó y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, mientras que con el otro la rodeó por la espalda. Hermione hundió el rostro en su pecho cuando él la levantó y la llevó a su cuarto. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada: después de declarar que no deseaba que la ayudara nunca más, iba y se caía. Malfoy tenía razón: no podía ser más torpe y patética.

Draco empujó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione con el hombro, entró y depositó a la chica sobre la cama. Ella se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y evitaba mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse divertido ante la situación. Aquello había sido una especie de victoria para él; después de todo, había sido Hermione la que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo.

—Creo que vuelve a sangrar —murmuró ella. Draco dejó de mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas para bajar la vista a su pierna. Efectivamente, las vendas antes blancas que la envolvían y que cubrían la espantosa herida de la pantorrilla volvían a estar empapadas de un rojo intenso y peligroso. Malfoy suspiró.

—Iré a por la poción coagulante. No te vayas—añadió con sorna. Salió de la habitación de Granger y fue al salón, donde la Orden había almacenado una pequeña colección de pociones curativas básicas. Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Si tuviera los ingredientes, él mismo prepararía algún brebaje más potente que curase por completo la herida. Eso solucionaría todos sus jodidos problemas mucho más rápido de lo que lo estaban haciendo esas pocioncillas de primer año.

Regresó junto a Hermione con un pequeño vial y un rollo de vendas limpias en la mano. Ella se había tumbado, dejando que su mirada vagase por el techo. Estrujaba los bajos de su camiseta con los dedos y trataba de mantener la pierna en alto para no manchar de sangre el edredón; Draco se detuvo un instante en la puerta, observándola, antes de entrar y tenderle el vial.

Mientras ella se bebía la poción en silencio, aún evitando su mirada, Draco reparó en que había una razón más por la que la estaba ayudando: no le gustaba verla así, débil, frágil, incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Dependía por completo de esas muletas, de las pociones y también de él, y Draco sabía cuánto la hacía odiarse a sí misma el hecho de saberse tan vulnerable. A Malfoy no le gustaba eso. Prefería a la otra Hermione. La valiente y cabezota, la indestructible, la que siempre tenía una respuesta brillante zumbando en la punta de la lengua, la que nunca se quedaba en el suelo.

Cuanto antes recuperase a esa Hermione, antes desaparecería la sensación de aprensión que le hundía el pecho cada vez que la miraba, y que solo podía deberse a la incomodidad de saber que esa no era la Granger a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Con esa Hermione suave y delicada no sabía cómo actuar. Y semejante situación removía recuerdos del pasado que se había prometido no volver a dejar que emergieran a la superficie jamás.

—Gracias. Y… lamento haberte gritado antes —susurró ella en ese momento. Malfoy se removió y chasqueó la lengua antes de sentarse en la cama junto a la bruja.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. Después de desvelarme para que sobrevivas, si ahora te mueres por una caída en la cocina, habrás echado todo mi tiempo a perder.

Ella rio suavemente y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Draco pensó por un segundo que tal vez él también debería disculparse por su casi-insulto, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. No era un jodido Hufflepuff, y pensaba mantenerse en sus trece: él no había hecho ni dicho nada malo.

—Lo siento por ti —dijo Hermione en voz baja, como si temiera romper la fina burbuja de calma que los rodeaba. Había humor en sus palabras y también en sus ojos, ya secos. Por la cabeza de Draco pasó fugazmente la idea de que así se parecía más a la Hermione que él conocía. Y eso le gustaba—. Soy yo la que está herida pero estás sufriendo la misma agonía que yo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Estoy intentando acumular todas las buenas acciones que pueda. Ya sabes, para asegurar mi culo y el de mi familia cuando todo esto acabe.

Hermione volvió a morderse brevemente el labio inferior y lo miró con un cierto aire culpable que hizo que Malfoy ensanchara su media sonrisa torcida. Finalmente decidió que no le quedaba nada más por hacer ahí, así que dejó las vendas limpias en la mesita de noche, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—Malfoy —lo llamó ella justo cuando llegó a la puerta. Draco volvió la cabeza y la miró de lado, aguardando. Hermione encogió un poco las piernas y se abrazó a sus propias rodillas, vacilante. Después sacudió la cabeza—. Nada, no es nada.

Por un instante pareció que él iba a decirle algo.

Al final, sin embargo, Draco también cambió de idea, y dando media vuelta se fue de la habitación.

Y el silencio llenó la pequeña casita.

* * *

 **N/A.** Sí, lo sé, Hermione y Draco parecen no odiarse tanto como cabría esperar. ¿Por qué será? Algo pasa... Iré dejando pistas poco a poco ;) ¡Solo quedan cuatro capítulos! Nos vemos pronto.

Un fuerte abrazo,

Meri


	4. Disparar las mismas balas

**N/A.** *Se asoma con miedo.* ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Parece que sí, o si no no estarías leyendo esto xD Te pido perdón de corazón por la larga espera. Tal vez ya lo sepas o tal vez no, pero ha sido un año difícil para mí y, bueno, a quién quiero engañar, mis otros Dramiones me han absorbido por completo (tanto el que estaba acabando hace unos meses como el que estoy empezando ahora). Y sin embargo, ¡aquí está! Un nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya parecía que había olvidado para siempre.

Y sí, lo sé, avanzo a tirones y ya llevamos casi ocho meses peleándonos con esta historia. Pero lograré llegar hasta el final, lo juro. Solo me faltan tres capítulos.

Si tienes la paciencia, las ganas y la curiosidad, adelante. No seguiré dándote la turra hoy con disculpas por procrastinar. Como seguro que ya te has dado cuenta, que yo tarde en actualizar es, al fin y al cabo, **la misma historia de siempre**.

Que disfrutes, y hasta pronto. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

 **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Era lo mismo de siempre. Un tira y afloja constante. Una lucha de opuestos.

Draco sentía que se ahogaba.

Encerrado en el baño, con el agua helada de la ducha cayendo sobre él y empapándolo por completo, Malfoy cerró los ojos y trató desesperadamente de no pensar en nada.

 _Vacía tu mente. Vacíala. Relájate…_

Pero era imposible. Cuanto más se esforzaba por sacarse a Granger de la cabeza, más difícil le resultaba.

La veía por todas partes. Sus rizos despeinados, su mirada como el café, sus dedos delgados, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca pensativa o en un rictus de disgusto.

Draco gruñó con frustración, golpeando la pared de azulejos de la ducha sin demasiada fuerza. El agua fría le hacía estremecerse, pero ni siquiera eso lograba distraerlo lo bastante como para no pensar en Granger.

La odiaba. Estaba harto, muy harto. Era como si su imagen estuviera grabada en el interior de sus párpados, como si el sonido de su voz estuviera atrapado dentro de sus oídos: nunca podría librarse de ella.

En esa diminuta casa, convivir con Hermione estaba convirtiéndose en la tarea más complicada a la que se había enfrentado jamás. La misión de matar a Dumbledore parecía poco más que un juego de niños comparada con el titánico trabajo que suponía conservar la calma.

Pero tarde o temprano, todo se desbordaría. Estaba seguro de ello.

Tarde o temprano, una de sus constantes discusiones sería demasiado, y Draco tendría que hacer algo. Volar la pequeña casa en pedazos, entregarse a los mortífagos o suicidarse eran buenas opciones. O tal vez la locura se apoderara de su cansada conciencia por completo y terminara matando a Granger, o peor aún, quizás ella y él acabaran…

 _No._

Merlín bendito, _no._ No podía permitirse ir por ese camino. No después de todos esos años. No con su historia.

Draco cogió aire y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, conteniendo la respiración y hallando algo de paz bajo la fría distorsión que producía el líquido sobre sus ojos.

Cuando salió de la ducha unos minutos más tarde, la falsa sensación de calma que había logrado alcanzar con el agua helada en su piel desapareció, y la tensión regresó a su cuerpo y su mente.

Que Merlín se apiadara de él, porque a ese ritmo iba a volverse loco.

Dos semanas completas en ese refugio con Granger, y Draco sentía que no sobreviviría una sola noche más.

Se secó apresuradamente, se puso la ropa limpia que había llevado consigo al baño y salió. Hermione estaba en el salón, sentada en un sillón, con uno de los libros de Draco en el regazo.

Su herida estaba mucho, muchísimo mejor —gracias en parte a los cuidados de Malfoy, por supuesto—. Eso había ayudado a mejorar el ambiente en la cabaña, pues Draco prefería no tener que escuchar los gritos de la bruja cuando algo de lo que hacía no estaba a su gusto. Si Granger podía andar y moverse libremente por la casa, ella misma podía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos como más le gustase. Por no hablar, claro, de que desde que Hermione era capaz de valerse por sí misma su estado de ánimo había mejorado considerablemente.

Y, sin embargo, las discusiones por cualquier tontería eran algo inevitable, una constante que se repetía día sí y noche también.

Draco se quedó quieto en la puerta del baño. En la cabaña, para ir de una habitación a otra, era necesario atravesar el salón, así que no tenía forma de huir a su cuarto sin pasar por delante de la bruja.

Estaba evaluando si podría escabullirse con discreción por detrás de su sillón cuando ella giró la cabeza y lo vio. Le dedicó una sonrisa suavísima, nerviosa, y cerró el libro.

—Hola… —murmuró—. Siento… siento haberte gritado antes. Era una tontería. No tenía importancia, no tendría que haberme puesto así.

Malfoy parpadeó, sorprendido por su disculpa. Si bien era cierto que Granger era orgullosa, Draco sabía que siempre pedía perdón cuando creía que se había equivocado, y en eso posiblemente fuera mejor que él mismo.

La idea le causó una picazón desagradable en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas cayeran de su pelo aún húmedo.

—Da igual —masculló, mirándola de reojo. Realmente, lo de antes había sido una niñería. Una discusión sin importancia por algo relacionado con el suministro de víveres y su almacenamiento. Una tontería que Draco no recordaba ni cómo les había llevado a acabar discutiendo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír antes de regresar a su libro, y Malfoy sintió ganas de gritar.

Lo peor de todo era no saber si le dolía más cuando ella le odiaba o cuando era amable con él.

 _Amable._ De esa forma. De esa jodida forma. Con un deje levísimo de condescendencia. De la misma manera agradable y justa con la que trataba a todo el mundo.

Tal vez prefiriera que le gritara, que lo insultara, que se peleara con él.

Aunque en esos momentos le entraran ganas de hacerla pedazos, una parte de su fuero interno agradecía saber que, si ella lo odiaba, reconocía que existía de una forma distinta a cuando él era solo _un compañero más_ con el que ser _amable._

Draco resopló para sus adentros. Definitivamente, ese encierro claustrofóbico con Granger iba a volverlo loco.

Se metió en su cuarto y no volvió a salir hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando entró en la cocina, descubrió que Hermione estaba allí, sentada a la mesa, balanceando en el aire infantilmente su pie herido sin que rozara el suelo y comiendo en silencio. Frente a ella había un segundo plato con una cena que Draco supo que era para él.

Pensó por un segundo en darle las gracias, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Él le había preparado la comida muchas veces mientras ella estaba convaleciente, y en cualquier caso, no era un jodido Gryffindor. ¿Desde cuándo daba las gracias?

Se sentó y empezó a comer, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando. Hermione seguía leyendo, con su maldito libro sobre la mesa mientras comía.

Draco sabía que no le había prestado atención para no hacerlo sentir incómodo, y para que no se viera obligado a agradecerle la cena.

Pero de todas formas, le _jodía_ que ni siquiera lo mirase.

—Vas a manchar mi libro —espetó antes de que pudiera detener sus propias palabras. Hermione se detuvo por fin y alzó la vista. Su mirada clara fue como un puñetazo en pleno estómago para Draco.

—Creí que no te importaría si lo cogía prestado. Nunca he manchado un libro, sabes que tengo cuidado —dijo con voz leve. Draco lo sabía, por supuesto.

—No, no tengo ni idea —replicó sin embargo, tratando de no mirarla—. Preferiría que no tocaras mis cosas sin permiso. De hecho —añadió, esperando ser hiriente—, preferiría que no tocaras mis cosas en absoluto.

Otra estupidez más. El libro ni siquiera era realmente suyo. Estaba en la casa cuando habían llegado, y él había decidido quedárselo porque sí, porque podía.

No escuchó nada en los segundos siguientes, así que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada herida de Hermione. De nuevo ese dolor odioso en el estómago y, tal vez, también en el pecho.

Esperó que ella se enfadara de nuevo. Que volvieran a discutir. Quizás eso fuera precisamente lo que estaba buscando al ser tan cortante y desagradable. ¿Por qué quería pelearse con Granger si eso le provocaba tanta ansiedad en un espacio tan diminuto como esa cabaña?

No se entendía a sí mismo.

Pero sobre todo, no la entendía a ella. Porque Hermione, lejos de enfadarse, cogió el libro y se fue de la cocina cojeando para regresar pocos segundos después.

—Te lo he dejado en la mesa del salón —explicó sin mirarlo con tono monocorde—. Así no tengo que entrar en tu habitación ni tocar nada. Recógelo cuando quieras. No te preocupes, no volveré a acercarme a nada tuyo.

No había odio ni rabia ni desdén en sus palabras. Ni siquiera tristeza o resignación. Nada. Hermione cogió su plato y tiró lo que quedaba de comida, dándose la vuelta para marcharse otra vez. Casi estaba en la puerta cuando Draco arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

—¿Y ya está? —soltó, atónito. Hermione se giró lentamente y lo miró.

—¿Cómo que si ya está?

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Que no volverás a tocar mis cosas?

Draco no lo entendía. No comprendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger?

—¿Y qué pretendes, que te pida perdón y clemencia? —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No! —protestó Draco poniéndose en pie—. ¡Pretendo que te enfades! ¡Que me respondas!

—¿Quieres que discutamos? —Hermione pareció sorprendida durante un breve instante, pero el asombro en seguida dio paso a la ira—. ¿Y qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¿Que no esperaba de ti nada distinto a que no quisieras que una sangre sucia tocara tus cosas? ¿Que ya no sé qué hacer para facilitar esta estúpida convivencia? ¿Que eres el mayor gilipollas que he tenido la desgracia de conocer jamás?

—Yo no he dicho las palabras "sangre sucia" en ningún momento —siseó Draco, poniéndose en pie. Y ahí estaba. La bendita discusión. No sabía si eso le hacía sentirse mejor o peor, pero sí sabía que había demasiada tensión acumulada en sus músculos y sus huesos y que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡No, pero no hace falta que las digas! ¡Están ahí todo el tiempo! ¡Las veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras!

Hermione cada vez estaba más alterada, y por un segundo Draco retrocedió.

 _¿Ella se fijaba cuando la miraba?_

Permaneció callado, no sabiendo qué contestar, y Hermione soltó un bufido de falsa diversión.

—Son las mismas balas de siempre, Malfoy —murmuró en voz baja. En sus ojos titiló un instante el brillo del dolor, y después desapareció. Solo quedó el cansancio y la tristeza—. Disparamos las mismas balas de siempre. De momento solo nos hacemos daño, pero tal vez llegue el día en que acabemos matándonos.

Draco pensó en cuán parecidas eran esas palabras a las que él mismo había tenido en la cabeza mientras se duchaba, y apretó los puños.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Hermione. Draco siguió en silencio, así que ella insistió—. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Draco Malfoy? Dímelo de una vez y acabemos con esto, porque yo ya no puedo más. —Pero él siguió sin hablar. La miraba en silencio, perdido en el centelleo de las lágrimas acumulándose ante sus iris de café. Hermione sonrió sin ganas—. No lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de lo que quieres, porque eres un crío. No quieres estar en guerra pero tampoco quieres estar en paz. Ni tú mismo te entiendes. Y esto no está funcionado. Si nos hablamos, acabamos peleándonos —continuó. Draco vio que temblaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Incluso débil y vulnerable, Hermione seguía antojándosele terriblemente fiera e irreductible—. Si nos ignoramos, acabamos peleándonos. Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre sale mal. Tú nunca podrás perdonarme ser una hija de muggles, y yo nunca podré perdonarte que hayas sido criado para ser un cabrón.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que eso no nos importaba —murmuró él de repente. Fue un accidente. Ni siquiera llegó a pensar las palabras antes de dejarlas escapar entre sus dientes. Pero de pronto, ahí estaban: flotaban en el aire entre ellos, y Draco pudo apreciar en la mirada de Hermione el golpe que habían supuesto.

—Juramos no volver a hablar jamás de eso —respondió ella en un susurro casi asustado. Draco quiso soltar una carcajada amarga, pero ni siquiera para eso se sentía con fuerzas. En su lugar, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

—No, _Hermione_ —dijo despacio, escuchando su propia voz amplificada en su cabeza por la rabia, el agotamiento y la confusión—. Tú juraste que lo olvidarías. Yo me limité a resignarme porque eso fue lo que me pediste. No confundas el conformismo con la conformidad.

Ella pareció contener la respiración, entre horrorizada y dolida, y Draco decidió que ese día ya había sido suficientemente largo. La rodeó y salió al salón, dispuesto a encerrase otra vez en su cuarto.

Antes de marcharse, no obstante, volvió a dirigirse a ella una última vez.

—Dices que soy un crío porque no sé lo que quiero. Pero dime, Granger: ¿lo sabes tú?

Y tan pronto como vio que sus palabras calaban hondo en ella, se giró y se marchó, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Tendría que pelear solo en su habitación contra sus demonios.

Y que ella se enfrentase a los suyos propios.


	5. Respirar el mismo aire

**N/A.** Sí, sigo viva. Sí, doy por interrumpido mi hiatus indefinido. Sí, vuelvo al ruedo, y mientras siga estando inspirada, continuaré subiendo capítulos xD Esperemos que el siguiente tarde mucho menos en llegar, ¡porque ya solo nos quedan dos!

Habíamos dejado a Draco y Hermione en una acalorada discusión en la cocina en la que ambos se reprocharon mutuamente no saber lo que quieren. Y aquí es donde continuamos. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Respirar el mismo aire**

* * *

Después de su discusión en la cocina, Draco y Hermione cambiaron por completo su forma de tratarse el uno al otro. No se dirigían la palabra a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, e incluso entonces se limitaban a dedicarse frases cortas y concisas. Si podían evitarlo, ni siquiera pasaban demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación.

Hermione estaba casi siempre sentada en el sillón del salón, escribiendo en una pequeña libreta con una caligrafía apretada y levemente inclinada acerca de cosas de las que nunca hablaba. Draco, por su parte, se pasaba las horas encerrado en su cuarto, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado y frustrándose consigo mismo por no ser capaz de lidiar con la situación con la mente objetiva y la sangre fría que siempre habían caracterizado a los Slytherin.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que ambos llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, y dieciséis días desde la última vez que habían recibido noticias del exterior. Por la forma en la que Hermione se quedaba mirando fijamente la chimenea a veces, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con el gesto deformado por la preocupación, Draco sabía que ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si sus amigos estarían bien. Qué habría ocurrido para que no hubieran vuelto a establecer contacto con ellos. Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para ver sus caras de nuevo.

Había días en los que Draco tenía que enfrentarse al impulso de sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón, a solo unos centímetros de ella, para cogerle las manos y consolarla, haciéndole saber que incluso unos inútiles como Potter y Weasley tenían la habilidad necesaria para ponerse a salvo. Por suerte para lo que le restaba de orgullo, siempre lograba contenerse.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, se despertó particularmente cansado. No era un agotamiento físico, sino más bien psicológico y emocional: estar las veinticuatro horas del día luchando contra sus propios deseos en un lugar tan exasperantemente claustrofóbico suponía ya un desgaste considerable, y eso sin tener en cuenta que era precisamente Granger quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione Granger, y no otra. No una mujer cualquiera, una con la que no compartiera una historia. No. De entre todas, había tenido que ser ella, la única que había significado algo en su vida de una forma distinta a las demás, la que estaba atrapada con él en esa odiosa cabaña.

Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin hacer alguna tontería.

Cuando salió de su habitación, la penumbra reinante le hizo saber que era particularmente pronto. Se frotó la cara con cansancio, preguntándose con vago interés si Granger se había despertado ya, y se dirigió al cuarto baño.

Tal vez, si no hubiera tenido la mente tan colapsada por la maraña de pensamientos perezosos que daban vueltas en su cabeza como una vorágine de dudas desde que habían llegado a la casita, habría escuchado el sonido del agua corriendo al otro lado de la puerta. Pero por buena o mala suerte no fue ese el caso, y Draco entró en el baño sin caer en la cuenta de que no era la única persona que ya se había levantado.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en el interior del pequeño cuarto, se quedó completamente congelado.

A través de la mampara traslúcida de la ducha se apreciaba, sin ningún lugar a confusión, la figura de Hermione desnuda.

Draco permaneció helado, con la mano aún sobre el pomo de la puerta y los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras una voz de alarma gritaba lanzando destellos luminosos en su cabeza. Pero no fue capaz de dar media vuelta e irse, porque Hermione, claramente, no le había escuchado entrar por culpa del sonido del agua, y seguía duchándose ajena al estudio al que estaba siendo sometida.

La textura rugosa de la mampara impedía ver con claridad y detalle el cuerpo de la bruja, pero las líneas de su perfil se destacaban con una evidencia imposible de ignorar. Hermione se frotaba el cabello, seguramente enjuagándolo, y cuando se giró y la curva de sus senos se recortó perfectamente apreciable contra el vidrio, Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo que su centro de gravedad descendía varios centímetros a medida que la sangre le empezaba a hervir.

Tenía que marcharse. _Sabía_ que tenía que marcharse. Aquello estaba mal. Mal, mal, mal, mal, _fatal._

Pero su cuerpo se había amotinado contra él y se negaba a obedecer, así que todo cuanto pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí parado como un idiota mientras todo el universo en torno a él se condensaba hasta concentrarse en ese pequeño cuarto de baño, haciendo que la temperatura aumentara a velocidades inconcebibles.

Cuando Draco inspiró profundamente, el aire cargado de vapor de agua y esencia de champú de avellanas entró en sus pulmones y lo intoxicó por completo, dejándolo aún más aletargado y confuso. La figura de Hermione dentro de la ducha lo atraía como la luz a las polillas, y estaba ya a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando el sonido del agua cayendo se silenció de golpe.

En menos de una décima de segundo, Draco recuperó el control de su cuerpo, despertando del estado de hipnotismo en el que había estado sumido, y se apresuró a salir del baño haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Cuando hubo cerrado a sus espaldas en absoluto silencio, el aire frío del salón le golpeó el rostro ardiente aún por el calor del baño y por la sangre que burbujeaba bajo su piel.

Respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse mientras escuchaba a Hermione salir de la ducha a menos de tres metros de él.

Con un resoplido, se pasó los dedos por el pelo para echárselo hacia atrás y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez sentado en su cama, de nuevo solo y a salvo, Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos y emitió un gemido de desesperación.

Había pasado un año entero. Doce meses en los que habían sucedido cientos de cosas que habían construido entre ellos un muro impenetrable, una barrera inexpugnable, un obstáculo imposible de salvar.

O eso había pensado él.

Porque justo cuando creía que lo había superado y que podía seguir adelante, el destino les jugaba una mala pasada y los encerraba juntos en esa maldita cabaña, donde todos los fantasmas del pasado eran libres de campar a sus anchas entre los dos.

Y Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirlo. Era una tarea tan ardua que le costaba ya recordar por qué debía contenerse, y los límites que ambos habían marcado hacía ya un año se volvían más y más difusos con cada día que pasaban juntos allí.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama con un nuevo gemido, Draco se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo y permitió que la marea de recuerdos que sacudía los cimientos de su mente le inundara por completo, empapándolo con el sabor de un pasado mejor.

Cuando Hermione entró en la cocina para comer algo antes de acostarse y vio que Draco no estaba allí, frunció el ceño. No lo había visto desde la noche anterior, y aunque no era extraño que la evitara — _al fin y al cabo, ella hacía exactamente lo mismo_ —, sí le resultaba llamativo que no hubieran coincidido ni una sola vez en el salón, la puerta del baño o la cocina.

No le había oído salir de su cuarto en todo el día, y eso posiblemente significase que no había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior. Hermione se preguntó si estaría enfermo o si, simplemente, aquella sería una nueva forma de ser caprichoso e insufrible al estilo Malfoy.

 _Tal vez solo quiere llamar la atención_ , pensó, deseando poder quitarle importancia. _Deja de darle vueltas, ya saldrá cuando quiera._

Pero no era tan fácil idear ese plan de acción como llevarlo a cabo, y mientras cenaba sentada y en silencio, miles de posibles ideas de cosas espantosas que podrían haberle pasado a Malfoy cruzaban su mente con silbidos estridentes.

 _Se ha desmayado. Se ha caído y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza. Se ha colgado del techo con las sábanas. Es tan imbécil que se ha olvidado de respirar._

Hermione suspiró con frustración y bebió un sorbo de agua, resolviendo que iría a verle a su cuarto cuando terminara para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. No era como si tragarse su orgullo no le costara, pero su tendencia natural a preocuparse por todo el mundo le impediría dormir bien sin saber que Malfoy seguía vivito y coleando.

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llegó hasta ella, y Hermione se quedó muy quieta escuchando. Oyó las pisadas de Draco cruzando el salón y, finalmente, un portazo proveniente del baño.

 _Así que está vivo._

Fantástico. Un problema menos.

Hermione le frunció el ceño a su cena como si fuera la culpable de todo. Desde que había discutido con Malfoy allí mismo unos días atrás, los recuerdos de su sexto curso en Hogwarts y lo que ese año había sucedido no dejaban de asaltarla en los momentos menos esperados, dejándola indefensa ante el tsunami de sentimientos encontrados que esas reminiscencias despertaban en ella.

Las palabras que Draco le había dedicado en la cocina después de su pelea daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, negándose a alejarse demasiado de la periferia de su consciencia.

 _Dices que soy un crío porque no sé lo que quiero. Pero dime, Hermione: ¿lo sabes tú?_

Se mordió el labio inferior, con el gris metálico de los ojos de Draco refulgiendo fugazmente en sus pensamientos.

 _No, está claro que yo tampoco lo sé._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y terminó de cenar con premura. Después se puso en pie y se dirigió con pasos lentos a su habitación, procurando no forzar en exceso la pierna herida.

Y de pronto, justo cuando pasaba por delante del baño, la puerta se abrió con un chasquido que en la mente de la bruja sonó como el atronador estallido de una tormenta.

Draco, con el pelo rubio húmedo y tremendamente despeinado, la miró seriamente desde el umbral, y ella se quedó paralizada por la intensidad de sus ojos mercúricos.

Había algo salvajemente atractivo en la línea de su mandíbula levemente sombreada por la barba incipiente, en la curvatura casi aristocrática de sus pómulos marcados, en la caída de la clavícula que se vislumbraba sobre el cuello abierto de su camisa blanca. Hermione se humedeció los labios con un gesto rápido, sintiéndose tan confusa y vulnerable como un cervatillo sorprendido por los faros de un coche en mitad de la carretera.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarla. Su expresión no dejaba traslucir nada de lo que pensaba en esos momentos, pero el brillo peligroso de sus pupilas hizo saber a Hermione que algo en su estado de ánimo había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían cruzado.

Carraspeó, repentinamente incómoda bajo el peso de todo ese silencio.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cautela, preparándose para una respuesta cortante por parte del chico. Él, sin embargo, se limitó a seguir mirándola. Hermione volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo antes de hablar de nuevo—. Hoy… hoy no has comido nada. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?

Nada. Solo silencio. Hermione inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que los restos de su orgullo se quejaban por la forma en la que acababa de pisotearlos sin obtener la más mínima respuesta a cambio, así que alzó la barbilla con su gesto más digno y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

No pudo, sin embargo, dar un solo paso, porque antes de que la orden de moverse llegara a sus extremidades, Draco se pegó a ella en un par de zancadas y la arrinconó contra la pared.

Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada y plantó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del mago para recuperar la estabilidad y tener un mínimo control de la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —siseó entre dientes, mirándole enfadada. Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura, pero Hermione no se dejó amilanar y siguió observándole con ferocidad.

—Lo que debería haber hecho el primer día. Lo que llevo un año queriendo hacer. Se acabó, Granger —respondió él. Hablaba en un tono grave y bajo, enloquecedoramente contenido en un punto sin definir entre la demencia y la rabia.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione con voz trémula. Una parte de ella — _y solo Merlín sabía lo fuerte que esa parte podía llegar a ser_ — era perfectamente consciente de cuál era la dirección de ese intento de conversación, y saltaba de júbilo al ver que por fin había llegado.

—Esto —gruñó Draco, cerrando las manos en sendos puños sobre la pared a ambos lados de Hermione—. Todo esto. Estoy harto. No puedo más. Me niego a jugar a este estúpido juego que te has inventado. No quiero seguir fingiendo que me creo que tú no piensas en ello todo el rato como lo hago yo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —musitó Hermione con tono monocorde. Era una frase cobarde, una salida fácil que había estado repitiéndose a sí misma durante meses hasta casi llegar a creérsela.

 _Casi_.

Cuando Draco golpeó con el puño en la pared a su lado, Hermione se sobresaltó.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente! —estalló él. La cogió entonces por la barbilla y la forzó a levantar la cabeza para que sus ojos volvieran a estar alineados—. Mírame, Granger. Mírame y dime, con absoluta sinceridad, que tú no quieres esto. Dime que no te acuerdas cada día de lo que ocurrió. Dime que no te arrepientes de cómo terminó.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas agolpándose tras su mirada, y bajó la cabeza de golpe zafándose del agarre de Draco para que él no las viera inundar sus ojos.

—Suéltame —ordenó, pero sonó débil y temblorosa como una niña. Draco gruñó con ira.

—Dímelo —volvió a exigirle—. ¡Dilo, Granger! ¡Dímelo, joder!

Ella se retorció, luchando por librarse de la prisión en la que se habían convertido los brazos de Draco y tratando de huir, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, maldito imbécil!

—No hasta que respondas.

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apartando el rostro. Sintió con asombro el roce de los dedos de Draco sobre su mejilla cuando le secó una lágrima fugitiva, sorpresivamente delicado dado su estado de ánimo.

—No te atreves —sentenció Malfoy finalmente, mirándola con una profunda decepción—. No te atreves porque sabes que decir algo así sería mentir, y tus estúpidos principios no te lo permiten, pero tampoco tienes el valor necesario para decir la verdad. ¿Dónde está ahora tu jodido coraje Gryffindor?

Hermione alzó por fin la vista con expresión suplicante, pero las facciones duras de Draco no se suavizaron ni un ápice. Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado con consternación. Le costaba pensar con el olor de Malfoy inundando sus fosas nasales y su calor traspasándole la ropa hasta erizarle la piel. Se sentía agotada, sin fuerzas para pelear, sin energía para seguir adelante. La compuerta de hierro tras la que había metido a presión todos sus recuerdos acababa de ser abierta, y el torrente de imágenes y sonidos lejanos que salían ahora de ella a borbotones era demasiado poderoso como para detenerlo.

Vio, casi como en una película de fotogramas atropellados y volátiles, a un Draco más demacrado y delgado, con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y la corbata de Slytherin anudada al cuello, y aunque solo había pasado un año, encontró en él a un niño en comparación con el hombre que tenía ahora delante.

Vio a ese Draco infantil y caprichoso insultándola en mitad del pasillo, sentándose por obligación a su lado en clase de Transformaciones, clavando en ella una mirada punzante y ardiente desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, sonriéndole mezquinamente y con crueldad en pleno partido de Quidditch.

Vio sus dedos rozándose por accidente junto al armario de los ingredientes en Pociones, el odio de sus ojos cambiar a otro tipo de intensidad desmedida, los insultos volverse cada vez más rabiosos y vengativos, sus cuerpos casi tocándose en la fila para salir del castillo.

Vio a muchos Dracos diferentes. Al Draco que cambiaba sus recorridos habituales para encontrarse con ella en el pasillo, al que asesinaba con la mirada a Ron o a cualquier otro chico que se le acercara demasiado, al que aguardaba frente a la puerta de la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados fingiendo un aire casual, al que esperaba a que no hubiera nadie mirando para arrastrarla a algún aula vacía.

Vio a todos esos Dracos y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio al Draco del presente, infinitamente más mayor y maduro, mortalmente serio y dolorosamente cercano a ella. Tenía el pelo revuelto, una cicatriz finísima atravesándole el pómulo derecho y parte de la mejilla, la mirada agitada por una tempestad difícil de controlar.

—Por favor —pidió Hermione con un susurro roto, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de llorar—. Por favor, Malfoy. Por favor. Ya no… Ya no puedo más.

—Curioso —murmuró él, con la vista clavada en sus labios—. Eso justo iba a decir yo.

Y, sin una sola palabra más, se abalanzó sobre la boca de la bruja, cubriéndola con la suya propia en algo que empezó como una batalla y terminó como un beso.

Hermione, incapaz de seguir luchando consigo misma, cerró los dedos sobre la tela de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con un ímpetu que desconocía albergar en su interior. Mientras, Draco desafiaba las leyes de lo ético y peleaba por conseguir más de Hermione, por dilatar el tiempo en torno a ellos buscándola y encontrándola, con sus labios uniéndose y separándose en un arrebato de pasión rayano a la violencia.

Desesperados y desamparados, como una pareja de almas perdidas que perseguían la respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a formular, Hermione y Draco se besaban y sujetaban como si el mundo estuviera a punto de fragmentarse en mil pedazos y aquella fuera la única y agónica manera de sobrevivir.

En mitad de ese dolor ciego y compartido, ambos respiraban el mismo aire y se entregaban al maremoto que llevaban doce meses encerrando en sus pechos.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero fuera, más allá de las paredes de la cabaña, la lluvia caía con fuerza y limpiaba el bosque de impurezas.

Pero poco tenía que ver esa tormenta con la que se estaba desatando en esos momentos en el interior de la pequeña casa.

* * *

 **N/A.** Tenéis actualizaciones de más cositas en mi perfil, por si queréis pasaros y echar un vistazo ;) Capítulo nuevo de **Cordura consumida** , un pequeño OS llamado **Lo que no te diré** y el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic titulado **La última ola.**


End file.
